Confrontation
by Seki
Summary: My take on how Hakkai got his earcuffs and that terrible scar. Rating for being abit dark, but it's nothing much ^^;


Confrontation

"Well, there is a legend that when a man has been stained by a thousand youkais' blood, he will turn into one of us as well. Shall we try?"

He heard the ripping of flesh. The warm liquid drenched him as the figure above him cackled in sick amusement. He wanted to run, but he couldn't move. Kanan. He couldn't leave her body here. Fear and disgust overcame him as he felt himself changing. The horror was too much to bear. 

No. Please.

A scream ripped at his throat and that emotion was back again. Fury took him and blinded him, like the blood that had sneaked into his eyes. He lashed angrily at the person who made him to be what he was now.  He only laughed.

"How do you feel now?? How do you like being the same kind as those who corrupted your beloved sister???"

The voice cackled in glee even as he was ripped to bits and pieces. Furious, he lashed out madly until he could hear the sound no more. Exhausted, he collapsed onto the sand which was dyed a dark red. And that was all he could see.

**************************

He awoke, finding himself surrounded by a stench of dead bodies. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness that floated around, and glanced about him. Bars came into view. He walked closer. There was a figure lying within. The other lying figures did not matter somehow, but this one made him feel uneasy. He clenched at the bars when he saw the smiling face of the lying figure. It was a woman. She looked familiar...so familiar…

_Kanan!!!!_

He tried to rip at the bars to get to her. But it was no use. The only important thing to him lay lifeless in the bloody sand, smiling, telling him to leave. He could not bear the sorrow and remorse that welled up in him.

A sorrowful cry rang through the night. The creature walked through the damp forest, carrying the weight of the massacre with him.

*********************

The raven-haired man glanced at the night sky where the cry had vanished. 

"There is always something waiting to be tamed, no?"

White robes with the ends stained by mud fluttered behind him as leather shoes treaded lightly on the moist soil, and he made his way towards the sound. As he walked, the stench of death got stronger. A predatory grin hung lightly on his lips.

"What do we have here now?" He glanced at the creature, swaying about as if its two legs could not bear its own weight. Taking a better look at the youkai, he concluded that it didn't seem to have any control over itself. As if there were two people in one body. A beautiful being nonetheless. A strong youki washed over him. His smile got wider. How...amusing.

He took a defensive position as the youkai lunged at him.

********************

He stared at the figure in white. Dressed like some holy person. But the insistent grin on the man's face infuriated him to no end. It reminded him of the person who made him the way he was. Snarling, his instincts kicked into place and he lunged at the person with all the strength he could muster. 

He swiped at the person with his claws, wanting to rip the smile off. To his surprise, the person dodged and caught his arm with ease. Swiftly, his arm was brought to the back and it looked as if he was about to be pinned to the ground. His anger rose. He would not allow himself to be defeated that easily! Finding footage on the ground, he tripped the man before backing to a safe distance. 

The other just picked himself up graciously, and smiling, put his hands together and started chanting.

******************

So the pretty thing did not want to be tamed. But in this game, there could only be one victor. And tamed the youkai shall be. Placing his hands together, he began murmuring, the chanting flowing smoothly from his mind to his lips. It had been a long time since he had an encounter like this. 

******************

There was the feeling yet again. Something was holding him down, and he could not move. He watched in fascination as a glowing aura surrounded the man, and then picking up and unraveling the scripture placed upon his shoulders. There was a burst of bright light, and he turned away to shield his already injured eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was trapped by the flying scriptures. In his panic, he struggled violently. As if it had a mind of its own, a roll of scripture struck his guts. He heard the hiss of flesh burning up, and felt a flash of heat against his stomach. The pain was unbearable, as if his stomach was being ripped open. 

Soon, he lost consciousness.

***************

He allowed the scripture to return to its rightful place on his shoulders before walking up to the unconscious being. Kneeling down, he touched the youkai's ear, the only part that wasn't bruised or injured. Chanting softly, a light emanated from his hand and three cuffs were securely fitted against the shell of the ear. Smirking in satisfaction, he got up and went on his way. No doubt the man could survive those injuries as a youkai, but what if his youki was sealed? It was interesting to see how a human would struggle to live with that much injury.

Youkais had amazing survival skills, but this human proved to be strong enough without the help of youki. Amusing experiment indeed.

The man walked away, leaving the wasted toy to be washed with the rain.

OWARI

Author's notes: This is my take on how Hakkai managed to get his cuffs ^__^; Cos I didn't see any mention about how he got that awful scar across his stomach, because all I could recall was Chin Issou pouring blood on him, then Hakkai screaming. There isn't much plot, just what I envision in my mind. 

SPOILERS AHEAD.

The raven-haired man is Ukoku. (spelled correctly?) aka Nii. In my humble opinion, that is what he probably thinks of everyone he comes into contact with. As a toy or experiment, or something that can be used. I wish he could have treated Kami-sama a little nicer ~_~; 

SPOILERS END

The part about Ukoku doesn't make much sense really, but I needed someone to put the cuffs on him. I guess Nii's somewhat in character, but I think I described Hakkai's youkai form too much like a wolf I think XD  

IMHO, Hakkai is the only one that could be called pretty or beautiful among the four I guess. I can't see the feminine side of Sanzo somehow. Goku is kawaii, and Gojyo is plain charming. Sanzo is good-looking as well, but let's just say I can't imagine him crossdressing..uhh..yeah.


End file.
